


Keep Your Distance

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Keep Your Distance

“Isn’t it tradition for humans to kiss at midnight on New Year’s Eve? For good luck or something?” Balthazar asked, jumping up to sit beside you on the table top as everyone watched the clock countdown to midnight.

You felt your heart racing just from being near the wickedly handsome angel. “I don’t believe in silly traditions,” you said, sliding off the table and quickly fleeing the room.

Balthazar was surprised by your quick dismissal and exit, wondering what he did to provoke such a negative reaction from you.

* * *

 Sitting alone in your room a few moments later you watched the ball drop in New York City on your small TV, listening to the Winchesters and your friends celebrating in the library and war room.

You wondered what it would have been like to kiss Balthazar, to feel the angel’s lips slide against yours as the New Year started.

It was a useless fantasy. Sure, you could tell Balthazar was interested in you, he flirted with you and made suggestive comments on a regular basis. But you knew Balthazar and you knew what he was after, he just wanted to sleep with you. And unlike the Winchesters, you were never good with the one night stand thing. Not to mention Balthazar would continue to be in your life and that would be awkward. So nope, best to keep your distance.

* * *

 It was a couple weeks after the New Years party before you saw the angel again. Standing in the kitchen making an apple pie, you almost had a heart attack when you felt the presence of someone behind you and spun around to see Balthazar standing a few feet away, a smile on his face as he watched you peeling apples.

“What are you doing here?” you asked, looking back down at the apples.

“I thought I would check in, I haven’t heard from anyone in a few days,” he said, his gaze fixed on you.

“Cas isn’t here, he’s with Dean getting supplies… damn it!” you yelped, dropping the apple you were slicing as blood started to pool in your palm. “I can’t believe I just did that.”

“Here,” he said, moving quickly to take your hand in his, the cut and blood disappearing quickly.

“Thank you,” you murmured, snatching your hand back and wiping it on your apron, wanting to get rid of the heat stuck on your skin like fire.

“Sure,” he said, stepping back. “Do you want some help with this?”

“Yeah, I’m sure you are a talented baker. Don’t you have a party at the Playboy Mansion to hang out at or something?” you asked, wincing when you realized your voice sounded more harsh than playful.

Balthazar studied your face for a moment. “Yes, I’m sure I can find something better to do.”

You stared at the spot he had just been standing in after he left, wondering what that had been about.

* * *

 “Y/N, stay here and do the research for us. Balthazar is going to help you, we need all the information we can get from the angel lore,” Dean commanded.

“Cas will come with us and if we need you later Balthazar can bring you.”

You nodded, knowing better than to argue with Dean this time. The rogue angel they were hunting down was too violent to waste time fighting. “Be careful.”

Once they were gone you grabbed a cup of tea and settled in for a long night of research in the library.

“Where do we begin?” Balthazar asked you, sitting down beside you a few moments later, his leg pressed against yours.

“You are going to help read? I thought you were just going to translate the Enochian for me.”

“I want to help Y/N,” he replied.

“I’m fine. I’ll call you if I need help translating,” you said, shifting in your seat so his thigh no longer rested against yours. “Go have one of your orgies or call Bambi for a good time or something.”

“Playboy Mansion. Orgies. Do you think I’m some type of man-slut?” Balthazar snapped.

“Man-slut? I don’t think that’s a word,” you retorted, your eyes focused on the book to avoid having to look at him.

“I’m serious. Do you mind telling me why you push me away anytime I try to get close to you and repeatedly make comments about supposed sexual adventures I’m having?” Balthazar demanded, a harsh tone to his voice you hadn’t heard before.

“I don’t,” you replied. “Look, just go, I can handle this.” You jumped up, walking back through the shelves pretending to look for another book.

Your shoulders slumped when you felt him come up behind you in the narrow space between two shelves. “Personal space,” you snapped.

“I thought you were different but I guess I was wrong,” Balthazar suddenly exploded, his voice so loud it made you jump.

“You are damn right I’m different! I’m not one of the little sluts that throw themselves at your feet. I don’t do one night stands and I don’t do just sex. So stop trying,” you yelled back, your hands in fists at your side.

“That’s what you think I’m after? A one night stand?” Balthazar said, disbelief written across his face.

“Isn’t it? Isn’t that what the flirting and the touching and the wanting to help has been about? A chance to get in my pants? Well it’s not going to work Balthazar, no matter how in love with you I am, I have self-respect,” you ranted.

Balthazar was silent for a moment, his eyes wide. “You are in love with me?”

“What? No…”

“You just said it. You are in love with me.”

“Just forget it ok,” you said, your voice barely above a whisper this time as tears burned your eyes.  
  
You quickly tried to push past him but Balthazar’s hand came out to grip your arm, stopping you from moving. You could feel his breath against your face as you looked up at him, making eye contact only a second before he had you pinned against the bookshelf, his lips like fire against yours.

You closed your eyes when you felt his tongue sweeping your mouth. Finally he pulled back, giving you a chance to gasp for air as you opened your eyes.

“I’m in love with you,” Balthazar said, his hands resting against your side now. “I’ve been in love with you since the moment father recreated me and I woke up to see you over me, pressing that useless cold rag to my cheek.”

You let out an involuntary gasp before he had your mouth again, his lips bruising yours as his hands tugged at your hair.

Caught up in the moment and the rush of lust from his kiss, you brought your hands down to unbutton his pants, your hands sliding inside to cup his cock.

“For someone who didn’t want to have sex with me, you sure are eager to be in my pants,” he teased.

“I never said I didn’t want to have sex with you. I said I didn’t want to JUST have sex with you,” you said.

“In that case….” Balthazar said, sliding his hands down to undo your jeans, helping you step out of them before picking you up and slamming you against the bookshelf.

“Right here?” you asked, breathless.

“Why not?” he replied, his fingers pushing your panties aside to feel how wet you were. You cried out and bucked up against him when he slid a finger inside your sex.

“Please,” you whispered, opening your mouth without much thought when he pulled his finger from your sex and brought it up to your lips.

“Fuck,” he whispered, watching you lick your slick from his finger.

Your nails dug into his back when he gripped your panties and ripped them off, tossing the ruined material over his shoulder before lining himself up and pushing into you.

You whimpered as he filled you and began moving. You could hear books falling off the shelf and hitting the ground, and a couple times the bookshelf groaned as if it was ready to collapse under the force of his movements.

“Take your shirt off for me,” he said, ghosting his lips along your cheek and ear.

You pulled back from his mouth and removed your shirt and bra while Balthazar never stopped moving, quickly bringing you the brink of orgasm when his lips closed over your breast, his teeth nipping at you.

“I’m going to….” you panted, unable to finish the sentence before crying out with your release, your body clutching and trembling against him.

Before the waves of ecstasy had finished rolling through you, he stopped moving as he came, his hips digging into yours and his lips brushing across your hair, a small gasp escaping his lips the only sound he made.

After a moment Balthazar slowly set your legs down, but he didn’t let go of you, his hands clutching your hips as you leaned against his chest, trying to catch your breath.

  
When he reached up to cup your cheek and make you look up at him you were overwhelmed with the smile on his face and the happiness in his eyes. “I really do love you.”

“I love you too,” you said, leaning up to kiss his lips once more.

 


End file.
